Lost souls
by crazelangel28
Summary: After the battle with Corypheus the inquisition is helping to rebuild all that was lost now they search for answers when a new rift threatens fereldan they must face something greater then themselves their fear


The morning air was crisp and cool within the mountians of skyhold.

Eyerlia trevelyan rolled over to see the sun barely peeking over the eastern mountians of the frostbacks.

" it's barely dawn" Eyerlia grumbled rolling over to face away from the open balonay of her chambers. A lite snore came from her lover, she chuckled to herself. Cullen must have come to bed late again, as usual.

" That's what I get for falling for the commander of the inquisitional troops."

Eyerlia laid staring at him for the longest time. His curly blonde hair was sticking up every which way. His features were soft in the early morning light.

" No bad dreams this morning" Eyerlia thought to herself. " Good for you." As softly stroked his hair.

A sudden draft made her shiver

"I hate the mountians." Even after a year and a half she still wasn't used to the cold, as she slowly put her arm across his bare chest.

" Ohhhh... Warm!" Eyerlia thought pulling herself closer to Cullen.

It should'nt surprise her that he was so warm, it must be the Fereldan in him, they are always warm. With her head on his chest she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart.

Eyerlia and Cullen were a waken with a start " inquisitor, please come quickly!" It was Josephine , panicked and out of breath.

" Calm down Josephine." Cullen told her as he re sheathed his sword.

Josephine took a deep breath as she began to explain

" Our patrols found an injured Mage ,but he won't allow any of our healers near him untill he speaks to the inquisitor." Josephine looked at Eyerlia with pleading eyes as to say " hurry up."

Eyerlia threw the blankets off their naked bodies to find appropriate clothing for the new visitor.

" Let lelianna know I will be there shortly." She said while pulling on her tunic.

" yes, inquisitor ." She said while exiting the chambers

Eyerlia started to get dressed, she noticed Cullen was also getting dressed.

She gave his butt a pinch. " You don't have to come baby, you should just go back to bed." She told him " I got it."

Cullen just smiled at her with the evilest grin he could give her

" Miss out on all the fun, never." He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently.

His body was still warm even though he was out from under the blankets.

Within a few minutes the were making their way to the infirmary. Eyerlia could hear lelianna arguing with the desperate stranger echoing down the hallway, not quit making out his words.

" You need to let the healers do their job." Her ethereal voice sounding stern but

Calming at the same time .

" Not until I talk to the inquisitor!" The stranger said as they rounded the doorway

" Ok, I am here, what's so important?" Eyerlia asked looking at the young man

The Mage practically leapt up off the cot cot he had been placed on.

" Your worship, my name is Iallen." He tried to bow. He almost fell to the floor. Lelianna was able to catch his elbow.

Eyerlia rushed over to keep them both from falling

She looked at Iallen in the face concerned for his own well being.

"please let them heal you, then we will talk. You have my word." Eyerlia told him as she sat him down on the cot.

"Very well!" Iallen answered in a annoyed tone.

The healers stepped up to Iallen and the manna started to swirl around his body closing the open wounds. It still amazed Eyerlia what magic could do even though she was a Mage just not a healer.

" Ok, that's enough!" Iallen sat up trying to wave off the healers

The inquisitor walked backup to him and put her hand on his shoulder

"I gave you my word." She looked at him with a soft expression "What's your urgent matter?"

" I am one of the royal court mages from the court of freledan. I was sent here at the request of his majesty."

Cullen stepped closer to Eyerlia with his hand on his sword

" You mean Alastair?" He asked with suspicion in his voice .

"yes, his majesty sent a group of up to see the inquisitor , as you can see I am the only one to make it."

Cullen and lelianna gave each other passing glances.

Lelianna looked over her shoulder at Eyerlia giving her an " I don't think so look."

Eyerlia gave lelianna the " go ahead" nod knowing what she was about to do. Lelianna stepped up to Iallen with only a glimmer of a warning from her dagger. She held the blade to his throat.

" Did you really expect us to believe that little story?" At this time she held him firmly against the wall

" Alistair would not send you, he would come himself if there was a problem."

Her voice had changed, it was now cold and harsh. Cullen stood calmly, with his sword partly un sheathed watching lelianna questioning the young man.

He was gasping for air, panic in his eyes.

" it's true he did send me." Iallen choked out."The queen disappeared, now there's a rift that's slowly ripping demerim apart."

Lelianna loosened her grip slightly. " the hero of fereldan , the queen you say has been gone for a while."

Eyerlia stepped up to lelianna.

" lelianna, send word to king see if anything Iallen says is true." Her words made him wince " we will keep him the cells until we receive word back."

The inquisitor turned on her heel and headed out of the chambers.

Cullen turned back towards Iallen.

" I would thank the maker, she just saved your life." With that he turned to fallow Eyerlia


End file.
